List of Mobile Suit Gundam Advent technology
This is a list of fictitious technological terminology from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam Advent Orbital Launcher The Orbital Launcher is a machine created by Albert Schweitzer 15 years before the Gaia Era to be able to shoot shuttles into space quickly without wasting any fuel, this machine was supposed to help make exploring space easier to do but it failed to launch ships into space quick enough to do so. Since the space exploration plan failed and Albert Schweitzer's death happened a year after it was completed, someone by the name of Adin Hassan thought of a way to colonize in space using Schweitzer's Orbital Launcher. After 8 years, the Space Colonization Project was a success and started the Gaia Era. UNG Orbital Launcher The Orbital Launchers controlled by the United Nations of Gaia, the original is located in the borders of modern-day Germany and Belgium and the other one is located near the borders of Nevada and California. The one in Europe was the first to be operational and was completed 10 years before the Gaia Era, and the other one was completed 25 years later in year 15 G.E. ZSC Orbital Launcher The Erde Returner, the Orbital Launcher controlled by the Zodiac Space Colony, located at the bottom of the Colony to be able to shoot ships back down to Earth. It was completed in year 24 G.E Mobile Technology A mobile suit is a multipurpose humanoid vehicle that is mainly used for building large structures such as the Orbital Launcher and fighting in battles. Mobile suits were created by Albert Schweitzer, originally designed to help build the original Orbital Launcher faster and safer. Once the war had began, all current mobile suits were redesigned for battle and only soldiers were given the right to pilot them, anyone who was not a soldier would be arrested and stripped of their mobile suit, the only exceptions are with people who has a signed license from a government official. RX Converter The RX Converter is type metal created to use sunlight as a battery to fuel vehicles. The RX Converter was created by Adin Hassan after he found out a way to use less fossil fuels to power machines. The RX Converter is able to recharge when in any kind of light, the brighter the light, the faster it recharges. When used as armor, it is weak so it must be overplated with a stronger armor, which makes recharging in light twice as slow but able to recharge at any place or or time with light. When used as a battery, it must be strongly armored to protect it from overheating and damage but, this could also lead to a slow recharge but is fairly quick when the armor protecting it is opened. GUNDAM Project The GUNDAM project is an operation that creates battle-ready mobile suits for the war. The plan was devised by Cain Atari, the current chairman of the ZSC, to help win the war against the UNG. There were only 7 Gundam that were created before the ZSC was attacked. The Gundam are: ATK-X001 Path, ATK-X002 Sanctuary, ATK-X003 Paradise, ATK-X004 Oasis, ATK-X005 Advent, ATK-X006 Judge, and ATK-X007 Heaven Out of the 7 Gundam, 4 were destroyed, 2 were stolen, and 1 was saved but the destroyed 4 were rebuilt after Chairman Atari gave the orders to rebuild them. Mobile Armor The mobile armor were created before the Gaia Era to fight in wars, but due to the long peace, they were pretty much useless until the war was started in year 35 G.E. when they were useful for aerial ambush attacks. The mobile armor's creator was unknown but it turned out to be one of the most useful mobile weapons in the war. A mobile armor is a fighter plane that can travel in space but it wasn't until the Gaia Era began that they were used to fight in space. Mobile Tank Similar to the mobile armors, the mobile tank was also created before the Gaia Era and the creator was also unknown. The mobile tanks weren't made for space or aerial battles but they are able to carry things such as anti-air cannons, anti-armor tank blades, mobile suit support launchers, or other equipment. Though they can't fight in the air, they could still hover for up to 10 minutes. Mobile Suit Support Launcher The Mobile Suit Support Launcher (MSSL) is a launch pad that could shoot equipment such as recharge packs or weapons to mobile suits, but the MSSL it self cannot be used as a weapon since it can only launch items for mobile suits. MSSLs could be equiped to a mobile armor, mobile tank, or mobile suit, but for it to be able to equip with a mobile, the mobile suit can only be a support mobile suit not created for battle due to the amount of energy it takes. RX Technology RX technology is the technology to convert sunlight into power, it was often turned into a solar-powered battery to power cities like nuclear energy but safer. Despite it being safer than nuclear energy, the solar batteries could also cause massive explosions if it is too overheated with damage. RX Converter Armor A type of metal to help recharge mobile weapons with sunlight. Since the armor is weak, it must be overlayed with a 2nd set of armor to cool it and protect it from major damage. The armor recharges the mobile weapon slowly but the energy could last for 12 to 16 hours of straight battling if used carefully and if charged fully. RX Power Driver The RX Power Driver is a type of compact battery that powers the mobile weapon with sunlight. It must be covered with strong armor to prevent overheating and for protection. The RX Power Driver can be as deadly as a bomb if overheated, but it's not nearly as powerful as the RX Nuclear Battery. Twin Solar Accelaration System The Twin Solar Accelation System (or TSAS for short), is similar to the RX Power Driver but is stronger in defense and can be used to boost the mobile weapon's speed costing a faster energy depletion. The TSAS is less dangerous than the RX Power Driver because the speed boosts it causes gets rid of the heat in the mobile weapon. RX Nuclear Battery The RX Nuclear Battery is a more powerful and highly dangerous version of the RX Power Driver that could only be used for mobile suits. If the RX Nuclear Battery is damaged, it has a high risk of causing a nuclear explosion, which is the reason why very few mobile suits have this for a power source. The RX Nuclear Battery is not only dangerous, but it provides enough power to power an entire city which could last a year; for a mobile suit, the battery could last for 3 to 4 days of straight battling.